


I'm Sorry

by Katryusha



Series: So Sorry [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, USUK - Freeform, USUK Dimension Transcension Week 2016, haha - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryusha/pseuds/Katryusha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred had been optimistic and excited about meeting his soulmate… Until the war started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Here I was thinking I wouldn’t be able to write shit for this event because I’m with writers block and every time I start writing I feel like shit because, damn, my writing sucks.
> 
> Yet, here I am. 
> 
> And just like the title says: I’m sorry. 
> 
> Not beta-ed.

Alfred always thought that when people meet their soulmate, it's like their life becomes complete. Two became one sort of thing.

He hadn’t been worried over the words on his wrist, even though they were slightly odd. He lived his life to the fullest, always waiting eagerly for those two words to be pronounced.

Maybe he would bump into his soulmate and that was the reason why the words imprinted on his wrist said “I’m sorry”, or maybe his soulmate would bump into him, or… well… whatever reason, Alfred was excited.

Or… He had been… until the war started and he and his cousin were sent to fight for their country, no matter what though Alfred stayed optimistic.

Even when his cousin got shot in the leg and had to be carried away, back home. Alfred thought he had had luck, he had been happy and slightly envious of his cousin because he had been sent home, away from the hell called war… and Alfred had to endure. He _would_ endure.

Until the day he met his soulmate he promised himself he wouldn’t die.

It had been swell (as much as a war can be) for a while after his cousin was sent home, a wave of relief crashing through him when he thought that, at least, his cousin was safe.

Alfred thought he had been lucky too, the news on the radio spoke of how the war was about to end, the enemies surrendering left and right. They were winning!

The day he heard those news he was ecstatic, smiling like he never had before!

Until their small camp was attacked.

Enemies appeared trying to get another win even with all the defeats they had met.

And this one was no different. Although they had been low in numbers, Alfred’s team had succeeded in pushing away their opponents…

“Any last words?”

The man in front of him was shaking in fear, he was young, probably sent to war by obligation too, like him. Green eyes wide and shifting everywhere, trying to geta way out, but there was none. Alfred wouldn’t let him. The blond man started crying and Alfred felt a pang on his heart.

Remorse and pity clawed his way through him like never before. But, he wouldn’t lower his gun. This man was an enemy, he had killed his friends and brothers in arms, he wouldn’t get away with it.

Alfred let anger consume him as he thought of all of his friends dying and his finger pulled the trigger of his gun, shooting the man on the chest.

The man fell to the ground with a dull thud, his chest heaved, blood spreading and tainting his uniform, yet those eyes still gazed at him, Alfred stared back and then-

“I’m sorry…” The breathless words resonated on the battlefield.

Alfred felt his heart drop, his eyes widening, the words echoed in his mind, his body froze and he fell to the ground, the realization of the situation crashing down on him. His throat constricted, restraining a sob that would soon come out.

He felt the weight of the world on his shoulders as he stared at the man that had now stopped breathing.

Alfred could do nothing more but stare, because even if there was the possibility that this wasn’t his soulmate despite the words he had said… The way his heart shattered at the sight was the most painful thing he had ever felt and as his eyes welled with tears he could only come to the conclusion that…

_Alfred had killed his own soulmate._


End file.
